


Inseperable

by GoldenDaydreams



Series: DBH: CRIMINAL AU [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Human!Simon, M/M, Mafia-AU, Nothing Bad Happens In This?, Self-Doubt, Simon Is A Robotics Genius. Fight Me., Soft and Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenDaydreams/pseuds/GoldenDaydreams
Summary: DECEMBER 2023Falling in love with the android he'd created to aid him was not the plan.... plans change.





	Inseperable

DECEMBER 2023  
  
Simon laid in bed, wondering how his life had become this. He lived with Hank, his boss for all intents and purposes. The man had practically adopted him, which was both strange and wonderful. His bedroom at Hank’s was bigger than the entirety of the cramped one-bedroom apartment his disability cheque had paid for. He was designing more androids, but Hank wanted to wait for a while, they’d stolen a lot of components to build the bulk of Rupert’s body. Rupert had adjusted into existence and freedom, and fulfilled the initial agreement between Simon and Hank. It was smart to wait, but Simon just wanted to tinker. Mechanics and codes were his passion.  
  
 He’d also fallen in love with the android he’d designed to help him- which was honestly the best worst thing that left him feeling wonderful, and awful all in one.  
  
Markus emerged from the bathroom, wet, and naked. The android enjoyed showers, even though he technically didn’t need them. Simon stared, Markus didn’t have any sense of shame anyway. Besides, psychogenic erections were a thing of the past, something for pre-accident Simon. If seeing someone like Markus wet and naked couldn’t make his dick get with the program, nothing would. At least the confusing crush on the android he created wouldn’t be given away by his by something so embarrassing. He could, however, still get a reflex erection from touch, and so he stared, trying to remember every second for later.    
  
“We should go out today,” Markus said, drying down his chest, staring right at Simon.  
  
“Where do you want to go?” It was always a thing, trying to plan for the wheelchair, having to check in advance if a place had good accessibility.  
  
Markus shrugged, wiping between his legs. He didn’t have anything there, and Simon felt uncomfortable with the unwanted thought of he really should have designed the android a dick. So uncomfortable, he finally looked away, choosing to look instead at a picture Markus had painted upon the wall.  
  
“How about the park?” Markus asked. “There is barely any snow. It’s a nice day.”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
“Fine.”  
  
Markus tossed the towel into the hamper, and crawled onto the bed.  
  
Because that was the mental image Simon needed right then.  
  
“Did I do something wrong?” Markus asked.  
  
“No, of course not.” Markus asked that question a lot. Something to do with the lack of parameters given that left the android floundering. In those moments, he looked to Simon for guidance. Something Simon could so easily abuse. Markus touched his chin, gentle, forcing Simon to meet Markus’s eyes. “You look lost.”  
  
“I’m fine. Really.” He shifted, pushing himself to sit upright. “Why don’t you go to the park with Rupert?”  
  
Markus frowned, looked wounded really. “You don’t want to come with me?”  
  
They’d been inseparable. It was part of the programming. Simon had programmed Markus when he’d still been in an adjustment period after the accident. He’d felt scared, and a few times he’d ended up on the ground, incapable of getting back to his chair. His body had been in worse shape then, he hadn’t gotten used to his life without the use of his legs yet. He’d programmed Markus in that mind-set. He’d ensured that he wouldn’t be alone. God, he was so scared to be alone again.  
  
“You don’t… you don’t have to be with me all the time,” Simon said. “You like Rupert, don’t you?”  
  
Markus stared, head cocked to the side. Simon wondered where he’d gotten that mannerism, it wasn’t programmed, and he surely hadn’t learned it from him or Hank. “You’re my favourite person to spend time with, but yes, I do like Rupert, he and I are friends.”  
  
“I’m… I’m programmed to be your favourite,” Simon felt ill admitting it, but Markus and his failed predecessor had been designed to help Simon, to make his life a little easier.  
  
“I know,” Markus said with a shrug. “But you would be my favourite anyway.”  
  
“You didn’t get a choice.”  
  
“I can adapt. You let me adapt, Simon.” Markus grabbed his hand. “You programmed me to love Star Trek so you’d have someone to watch it with. And I did, without question, for a while, but the quality has severely gone down, and I’d really rather watch just about anything else.”  
  
Simon gasped. “What? You don’t love Star Trek.”  
  
“No,” Markus said with a little laugh. “Hard no.”  
  
“So-”  
  
“You might have programmed me to care about you, but,” his thumb ran over the back of his knuckles, “I’d still love you anyway.”  
  
Simon blinked, his heart-rate skyrocketed. “Love?”  
  
Markus smiled softly. “I have great taste.” He leaned in closer, and Simon could do nothing, frozen in disbelief. A fingertip touched his chin, raising it just so before Markus planted a soft kiss on his lips. A pause. “Have I read this wrong?” Markus asked, his voice little more than a husky whisper.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Good,” he replied, and his lips returned.  
  
Simon smiled into the kiss.


End file.
